


Bond

by TheIrishNeko



Series: Eruri Drabbles [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Erwin, Beta!Hange, Bonding, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko
Summary: Levi had to visit Hange and found out that his job as an omega is fulfilled. How does Erwin react?





	Bond

“I can’t change the results. You saw me give you the exam, Levi. It's the only solution. You are an Omega after all.” Hange informed. 

Levi growled lightly at the mention of his secondary gender. He grabbed the paper out of the scientist’s hand and walked off. He needed to go into his office to think over his options. He hoped to get rid of it but he heard stories in his times at bars of omegan women and some men aborting and they weren’t the same. They craved children and would conceive, lose, and or birth for the rest of their lives to fill their empty hearts of their first borns.

“Fuck.” The abortion was out of the question now. “Fuck!” He glared at the paper. His only option was to give birth and raise the child. His secret as being the only omega in the Survey Corps is now exposed. What was worse, is that he wasn’t bonded with his mate. Any Alpha could take advantage of him and any Beta could catch him. This was a snowballing nightmare.

Looking down he could see the small swell Hange mentioned. He still couldn’t believe that two little beans rested in there. He slammed a fist on his desk. “Why me? Everything was going so well. Fuck being an Omega.”

There was a knock at his door and it opened revealing his mate. So much anger welled in him. The door closed and the smaller man jumped out of his seat so fast and threw his mate against the door with a loud bang. Levi glared with his greys into the bright blues looking down at him. Levi wanted to slap the perfectly combed blonde hair off his head and castrate him.

“Well. Hello to you, Levi.”

“Oh please. I saw your eyes dilate. You can smell me. You can smell this entire office.”

His mate glared at him before taking a big breath. He gasped and looked at the smaller but mighty soldier.

“Do you realize how much trouble you’ve put me in? Put them in? We are unbonded, Erwin! Now every Alpha in this damn place is going to come after us.”

“Levi-I-”

“I told you to use protection during my last heat didn’t I? You failed my orders. I hope you enjoy parenthood, and your #1 soldier out of commission for the next year.”

“Levi, calm down. Even if you wanted to abort them, you can’t. It ruins omegas. And If you want to give them to me to raise afterwards, I’ll let you live the life you wanted.” Erwin offered.

Levi hated to admit it but because of his instincts, he was already growing attached to his little bump. “Not possible. You’d need my help.”

“What do you mean? If I can command a military branch, I can take care of a baby.”

“S. Babies. As in plural.” Levi added, looking to the ground.

“What?”

“There’s a chance it’s twins, Erwin.”

“What do you mean a chance?”

“Hange said that there is still a possibility for one of the babies to absorb the other one. But for now it’s twins. That’s why you’ll need my help.”

They were silent for the moment to take in the news. 

“So… We’re having kids.” Erwin broke the silence. 

“Yeah. Two more brats.” Levi rested a hand on his little bump. 

“I want to bond with you.”

Levi’s turn to be surprised. “What?”

“I heard that bonded pairs’ unborns have a higher chance to survive to term because of a bond. Levi, I want to raise these twins with you.”

“Erwin.” 

The blonde giant walked up to him and gave him a kiss. All of Levi’s fears vanished. He loved the man’s truths and his thoughtfulness. It’s what made Levi love him in the first place. Erwin and him kissed. Bonding was a strong and big part of a relationship. He wanted to stay with Erwin as long as they could. 

“Bond me.” Levi whispered. 

Erwin turned Levi around and untied his cravat before pulling down his collar. He kissed the nape of his neck then bit down. A new energy full of love, concern, compassion, and shared thoughts flowed into Levi. The sensation was so strong he actually came in his pants. His moan of pleasure covered the entire office. 

When Erwin let go, the feeling left, but he felt closer to the blonde. He could feel his love and he was sure the blonde felt the same. 

“Go on, have Hange dress it.”

Levi brought Erwin down for a bloody kiss before licking the blood and going to see the scientist to be patched up. What fresh hell it was to be an Omega.


End file.
